


Concise

by mohinikapuahi



Series: AprilWotD [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things really aren't as bad as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community: 1_million_words word of the day challenge. Todays word was Concise.

Steve smoothed his dress blues, and watched as Danny straightened his tie. Pushing his lid tightly onto his head, Steve rounded the front of the Silverado and waited for Danny to move to his place at his side.

“Tell me again why we couldn’t bring the Camaro? Danny grumbled as he walked around to the front of the truck, his hands lifting to reach for Steve’s throat.

Steve ducked away, batting at Danny’s hands. “What have I told you about that?”

“Well if you’d learn to tie it properly and not this jacked up McGarrett style, then maybe I’ll stop trying to fix it.”

“We’re not just going to give in, are we?” Steve asked softly as he submitted to Danny fixing his neckwear.

“Not while I’m still breathing.” Danny spoke through teeth clenched tightly together.

“I’m sorry if I am the cause of this.” Steve murmured.

“It’s got nothing to do with you. It’s just Rachel ‘asserting’ her authority. You know this is her M.O.” Danny shrugged, “C’mon we’ll be late.”

They walked into the courthouse and headed towards their assigned room, only to find almost everyone they knew standing in the corridor. All of them were waiting patiently for Steve and Danny to arrive.

“How?” Danny asked, confused glancing around the crowd of people who had gathered, for them.

“When Steve phoned in to tell us where I could find you and why, I might have made some phone calls.” Chin shrugged.

“Just in case….Character witnessed, y’know shorty.” Kamekona slapped Danny on the back.

Danny’s retort was cut short when a court clerk appeared at the door calling Danny’s name. Danny walked in closely followed by Steve and the rest of their ‘family’ following close behind.

As they would have all taken their seats, the judge spoke.

“Commander McGarrett, if you wouldn’t mind taking your place beside Detective Williams, this action concerns you as well.”  
“Your honor?” Steve frowned.

“It will all be apparent shortly, Commander.” She waved her hand at the table beside Danny.

Steve moved quickly to stand beside Danny, both taking their seats when the judge indicated. Both turned slightly to watch the large crowd of their loved ones shuffling and settling into their seats.

“I’m sure you are all aware that this is a very unusual proceeding.” Judge Evelyn Noratin spoke, “But instead of hearing this in chambers I decided that this was the way I wanted to proceed with this. To be concise, Mr. and Mrs. Edwards have made amendments to the Child Custody Agreement that is currently in place. I have allowed these amendments without restriction.”

“Your honor!” Danny jumped to his feet.

“Sit down, detective.” Judge Noratin demanded.

“I’m sorry, your honor.” Danny mumbled as he sank back into his seat.

“I realize how much your daughter means to you, and you have my sympathies for her current condition.” The judge paused, “It would appear that her mother has come to the same realization. She has left you a sealed letter, and has given up all custody of the minor, Grace Williams, to her father, Daniel Williams and his partner Lt Commander Steven McGarrett.” Judge Noratin looked between Steve and Danny’s awestruck expressions, “While I realize that this is a highly unusual request, I have personally decided that the request should be fulfilled in the interests of the child.” 

Without another word, the Judge handed a white linen envelope to the Clerk and then stood and walked out of her court room.

Danny sat there dumbstruck, the envelope in his hand. Steve’s hand stretched over to squeeze Danny’s thigh. Both of them had been so prepared for a fight that they had never even considered that Rachel would just give up her custody.

“D.” Steve murmured leaning forward almost unable to deal with the emotion he was feeling. “Read the letter.”

“I don’t believe it.” Danny whispered. “The Judge must have made a mistake.”

“Read the letter.” Steve urged.

With shaking hands Danny tore the end of the envelope and slipped the letter out.

Looking up into Steve’s glistening eyes, Danny unfolded the letter and flicked his gaze over it before starting to read it aloud.

“Dearest Daniel and Steven, over the last few months there are a few things that have become apparent to me. One of them is that no matter who has custody of our little girl, I will always be her mother and Daniel, you will always be her father. But that does not a family make anymore, does it? Watching you both with her while she has been in her current condition, has led me to one realization. Our daughter belongs to her true family. She is happiest when she is with the two of you. I will miss my little girl with all of my heart, and I would like to think that when she wakes up that you might both see fit to allow her to visit with her alternate family in Las Vegas when she is on school vacations.” Danny paused and reached over to clasp Steve’s hand in his. “I know you think I am giving her to you because I think she is some sort of vegetable now, it’s nothing of the sort. I know my little girl is going to wake up. I know it as well as I know that you both have huge selfless hearts. Please do not worry about anything else. We will continue to pay her medical and education fees, all you need to worry about is teaching that beautiful little girl to be the strong young woman that I know you two will make her. Stanley, Charles and I are returning to Vegas, do not think that means that I don’t care. It’s the complete opposite. I care too much and my heart aches every time I see her how she is at the moment. Take care of our little girl for me. All my love, Rachel.” As Danny stopped speaking he dropped the letter to the table and let his fingers close more tightly around Steve’s.

“Boss?” Kono spoke from behind the railing. “She’s yours?”

“Seems so.” Steve spoke absently as he stood. He pulled Danny to his feet with the hand that was still holding his. As he did he pulled him into his arms. At the moment he didn’t care that he was in uniform or in public, he suddenly found himself as the parent of the most important little girl in his world, and his heart was almost beating out of his chest.

“She’s ours now.” Danny spoke against his chest.

“Always was.” Steve murmured as he pressed his lips to Danny’s hair.


End file.
